Era Uma Vez
by ikaira
Summary: Não havia a capa vermelha, cesta de doces, mãe dando ordem, vovozinha doente e muito menos um lobo mal. Mas, havia a roupa branca, um pergaminho, uma Hokage peituda, vila pobre da porra e um viajante intrometido em seu caminho. Era uma vez...


**Era Uma Vez...**

Não havia a capa vermelha, cesta de doces, mãe dando ordem, vovozinha doente e muito menos um lobo mal. Mas, havia a roupa branca, um pergaminho, uma hokage peituda, vila pobre da porra e um viajante intrometido em seu caminho.

Era para ser um dia normal. Ele iria acordar, treinar com sua companheira gostosa de time, Tenten, depois ir para casa e dormir como sempre vinha fazendo a milhões de anos. Mas, o cruel destino que ele sempre acreditou, parecia estar conspirando de forma cruelmente terrível contra ele.

Era uma vez...

Um cara mal humorado chamado Neji Hyuuga, que tinha esse nome porque seus pais achavam "Neji" um nome bacana, e ele pertencia a um clã chamado Clã Hyuuga, assim fazia todo sentido.

Em uma manhã, quando se preparava para seu treino diário, recebeu o recado de que a Hokage da vila onde ele morava –a vila de Konoha– precisava falar com ele. Essa Hokage tinha o nome de Tsunade, grandes peitos e uma personalidade forte. Mas, Neji preferia defini-la como: Tsunade, a hokage peituda.

Naquela manhã ele não foi treinar com sua companheira gostosa de time, e foi ver o que a Hokage peituda queria.

Assim que a peituda lhe viu disse:

-Hyuuga Neji, a Vila dos Raios está em uma séria dificuldade. Por isso, preparei esse pergaminho especial que os ajudará a se reerguer. Preciso que leve esse pergaminho em segurança até lá.

-Hai. –Neji respondeu já se preparando para seguir até a vila.

-Mas cuidado. –foi parado pela Hokage peituda. –Não pare por nada, não converse com ninguém dizendo para onde vai ou o que seria esse pergaminho. Siga pela estrada do rio, pois a boatos de ninjas espiões na estrada da floresta. Vamos evitar conflitos.

-Hai. –Neji falou novamente e foi embora.

Com as informações que a Hokage peituda lhe dera, as quais ele achou um perca de tempo ela lhe falar porque ele já sabia o que podia ou não fazer, pois era um gênio, ele pegou o caminho da Vila do Raio que o parta –como havia apelidado carinhosamente– e com muita velocidade começou sua viajem.

A Vila dos Raios era bem próxima, por isso achou que seria bem simples essa missão. Que, na cabeça dele, era inútil e bem abaixo de seu nível supremo. Afinal, quem se importa com uma porcaria de Vila dos Raios que o parta miserável? Ele, com certeza, não.

E quando pensou que sua viagem seguiria de forma rápida e tranqüila, ele foi bruscamente parado por uma mancha verde que pulou em sua frente.

-Onde vai eterno rival? –indagou-lhe a mancha.

Rock Lee, seu outro companheiro de time, e ele não era gostoso. Sobrancelhas mastodônticas, cabelo com corte de tigela, macacão verde colante e escandaloso ao extremo. Sem contar a merda de seu fogo da plenitude, virtude, ou seria juventude? Não importa, mas era um fogo aí.

-Não é da sua conta. –Neji lhe respondeu já irritado com a intromissão do rapaz.

-E o que é isso que você carrega nas mãos. –Lee insistiu em saber.

-São dedos, seu idiota. –dito isso Neji seguiu viajem.

Mas sua paz não durou muito. Pois, logo Lee estava o seguindo.

-Porque está indo pela estrada do rio? A da floresta é bem melhor.

Neji nada respondeu tentando ignorar a coisa, mas ele era tão insistentemente irritante e fazia um discurso tão longo sobre os benefícios do caminho da floresta e o que Neji iria fazer e para onde ia, o que carregava... que o pobre Neji não agüentou e gritou de uma vez tudo o que Lee queria saber.

-Você venceu seu esquisito. Eu vou pela merda da floresta e isso é um pergaminho importante para a porcaria da Vila dos Raios que o parta. Satisfeito, idiota?!

-Oh eterno rival, -disse Lee com ar inocente e brilhante. –leve também essas flores. E que o fogo da juventude lhe acompanhe.

E tão de repente como apareceu, Lee desapareceu da frente de Neji.

Muito nervoso, Neji pegou o caminho da floresta e começou novamente sua corrida até a porcaria da Vila dos Raios.

Já no portão da mesma, Neji agradeceu por não ter sido mais incomodado por Lee e assim que conseguiu autorização para falar com o líder da Vila, Neji seguiu até ele e bateu a porta. Lá dentro estava meio escuro e ele não conseguia ver direito. O líder estava sentado em uma grande cadeira de costas para ele.

-Eu trouxe o pergaminho que a Hokage-sama Tsunade lhe prometeu. –Neji disse em tom sério e fazendo reverência.

-Obrigada. –disse o líder com uma voz, um tanto que, familiar a Neji.

-O senhor está bem? –Neji perguntou preocupado por conta do tom de voz.

-É só um resfriado. Chegue mais perto, meu rapaz.

Receoso, Neji fez como lhe foi pedido, dando um tímido passo a frente.

-Mais perto. –repetiu o Lider dos Raios.

E, novamente, Neji lhe obedeceu.

-Um pouco mais. –insistiu.

Já desconfiado do homem que jazia de costas sentado em uma cadeira a sua frente, Neji, já puto da vida, foi de uma vez para perto depositando o pergaminho em cima da mesa do misterioso esquisito.

Cumprida a missão, Neji se preparava rapidamente para sair dali quando a grande cadeira se virou e revelou sobrancelhas mastodônticas, cabelo com corte de tigela e macacão colante verde... Rock Lee.

-Surpresa, eterno rival! –Lee disse animado sorrindo para Neji.

Possesso de raiva e com uma áurea extremamente assassina, Neji trincou os dentes tentando se controlar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui seu imbecil? Como chegou aqui tão rápido? Aliás, como chegou aqui?!

-Oras Neji, porque esses olhos tão raivosos?

-Não é da sua conta. O que vc..!?

-Porque puxar tanto ar pelo nariz?

-Não é da sua conta. O que voc..!

-Porque de orelhas tão vermelhas?

-Não é da sua conta. O que raios voc...!

A essa altura, Neji já espumava de raiva e queria socar Rock Lee até transformá-lo em uma garota... ou em um garoto. Tanto faz.

-E porque estes dentes tão apertados uns contra os outros.

-É pra te com...Argh! Seu idiota, eu vou acabar com você!

E quando avançava para exterminar a vida de Lee, a porta foi bruscamente aberta revelando alguém tão esquisito quanto Lee. O mesmo mal gosto para roupas, corte de cabelo e sexualidade duvidosa.

-Gai? –exclamou Neji incrédulo. –O que está acontecendo aqui?! E porque todos vocês estão aqui? E porque você está segurando uma merda de machado nas mãos?

-Oras, para lhe proteger do terrível Lee-mal! –disse Gai orgulhoso.

-Lee-mal? Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui!?

-Neji? –ouviu uma terceira voz lhe chamar.

-Tenten?

Neji não sabia se ficava feliz por ver alguém sã no meio daquela loucura, ou ainda mais preocupado por ela também está ali.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Tenten? –perguntou confuso.

-Você está atrasado Neji. Levanta de uma vez antes que Tenshi enlouqueça de ansiedade. –falou Tenten dando as costas a ele e sumindo, literalmente, em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Tenshi? –confundiu-se ainda mais.

Ainda confuso, não teve tempo de entender o que acontecia ali, sentindo uma forte pressão no abdômen entendeu menos ainda quando uma luz muito branca o cegou apagando os rostos risonhos de Gai e Lee.

-Anda papai, anda papai, anda papai...! É meu primeiro dia na academia ninja. Levanta de uma vez!

A criança pulava eufórica sobre seu abdômen, e com a visão ainda tentando achar um foco, Neji levantou-se de uma só vez.

-Tenshi... –disse o nome do filho.

-Vamos Neji, ou ira se atrasar. –ouviu a voz de Tenten vinda fora do quarto.

Aquela era sua casa e sua família. Sorriu aliviado quanto constatou que tudo não passara de um sonho esquisito –muito esquisito–. Nunca mais leria aquelas historias doidas para Tenshi pegar no sono.

Deixara o filho na academia, se despedira de Tenten com um beijo e já se encontrava a postos diante da Hokage Tsunade esperando as ordens do dia. Não pôde deixar de sorrir disfarçadamente ao olhar para a Hokage. Hokage peituda e louca... que imaginação fértil ele tinha.

-Hyuuga Neji. –começou a Tsunade.

-Hai. –Neji respondeu prontamente.

-Tenho uma missão para você. Já ouviu falar da... Vila dos Raios?

-O QUE?!

Seria pedir demais um felizes para sempre?

**Fim**

**19/04/2014**

**Happy B-day for me**


End file.
